Forget History! A Dragon's True Love
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: A young dragon who can take human form falls for a human upon first meeting. Can the two keep a relationship together in her struggle to keep her secret and them safe, while at the same time prove to everyone the history books are wrong? Yami x Tea *IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1

**Forget History! A Dragon's Love** **by Petit Angel Girl and co-authored by** **Artistica317** **Yami x Tea centered** **Rated PG for some violence**

 **Author's Note: Hey! Petit Angel Girl here! I know it's been years since I've started anything new or continued any stories, but ontop of SEVERE writers block, I also had a lot of personal matters going on, such as computers dying and making me lose the files, my grandfather's passing and preparing to move into a new apartment, which I have now as of a few months ago.**

 **Rest assured, I WILL be continuing and finishing my other stories, too. One way or another. I deeply apologize and I appreciate everyone's patience. In the meantime, please enjoy this new story by myself and Artistica317. And please forgive any rustiness as it's clearly been awhile. That said, happy reading!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_ It was a chilly winter day in Domino City and a girl named Tèa Gardner was busy at work serving customer after customer in Burger World. But her shift today was especially difficult. Not only did she have a terrible cold, she had a relentlessly bad case of the hiccups. Which wouldn't be so bad, if not for her secret. For she was a dragon...Little did she know, it would be found out yet again this very day. The bell chimed as a man looking about her age entered Burger World, for it was his favorite place to eat. I mean who wouldn't want a burger? The very man who would discover her secret... Seeing how handsome the customer was, Tèa's heart immediately skipped a beat. But she gathered her courage and walked up to speak with him. "Welcome t- _-hmph-_ to Burger World. I'm Tea and I'll be _-hmph-_ serving you today. May I take your or- _-hmph-_ order? _-hmphmph!-_ " The young man looked at the waitress with a smile and replied to her question. "Yes, I'll have a cheeseburger with no pickles and a side of fries, please." "Coming right up." she smiled back before hiccupping again. "Forgive me, I _-hmph-_ have terrible _-hmph!-_ " "It's okay, but are you alright?" asked the young man. She nodded reassuringly, belly bouncing out with another muffled hiccup. "I've had them _-hmph-_ and the urge _-hmph-_ to sneeze all d- _-hmph-_ day though." she admitted. "Here, use this. This is what I always use when I have sneezing problems," said the young man. She looked at the item in his hand. Cold medicine. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly, mister, uh..." "I insist." he replied with a smile. "And it's Yami. Yami Mutou." "It's a plea- _-hmph-_ pleasure to me _-hmph-_ meet you." she smiled back, then sat down to take the medicine, pulling it and a water bottle from her pocket, then opening and popping the pill into her mouth and swallowing it with slow but big gulps of water.

"Do you feel better, now?" asked Yami with a grin.

She nodded before a muffled hiccup escaped her again with a slight squeak, some wisps of smoke escaping her mouth as she rubs her now more round belly, before excuses herself to go prepare his order. Just as the door closed however, her nose reddened more and began to twitch and her breath began to hitch but she placed a finger under her nose just in time, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was close... _-hmph!-_ I hope the medicine kicks _-hmph!-_ in soon...I can't sneeze...Not yet..."

A short time later, the food is ready, but a hiccup accidentally slipped out as she picks up the tray, causing a stream of fire to escape as it barely missed the order. Blushing, she quickly took it out to Yami.

"Thank you, and how are you feeling?" asked Yami.

"Better..." she smiled back. "Aside from my _-hmph-_ hiccups..." she said as she rubbed her belly again, sitting down.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red." 

"U-uh..." This makes her blush more. "Y-yes!"

"Um..All right then if you're sure and thank you for my meal," said Yami as he took a bite of burger. "You are very strange, but interesting." 

"Strange? H-how so..?" Her hands anxiously wrung at her apron under the booth table.

"Well, you see -"

"TEA!" A voice bellowed. It was the manager of Burger World. Her boss.

Giving a startled yelp, she jumped and hurries to her feet, facing him. "Y-y-yes, sir?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING, NOT SLACKING OFF AND FLIRTING WITH THE CUSTOMERS!" 

Tèa stood there with a nervous and frightening look on her face..She was packed with fear... Suddenly, Yami stood up and approached the manager saying.."Excuse me, but she did nothing wrong...She was merely answering my questions. Is it not the job of the waitress to how you say "wait" on the customer, good sir?"

Tèa looked over at Yami in slight surprise, her heart racing as her hiccups grew faster but remained muffled.

"Well?" asked Yami

"H-he's right _-hmph-_ I was only - _-hmph!-_ " she tried to chime in.

"Shhh...you mustn't speak, you still aren't well," whispered Yami.

She nodded with another muffled hiccup.

Tèa's boss was speechless..he didn't know what to say..

 _'Wow...Nobody's ever stood up to the boss before...But...what does it mean for me?'_ she thought, still hiccupping. _'He's not exactly master of patience...'_ She watched the boss, still nervous.

Her boss, said nothing then walked away.

Tèa looks over at Yami in shock. "How... _-hmph!-_ how did you do that? No one's ever _-hmph-_ stood up to the b- _-hmph!-_ boss before..." she told him, still bewildered. 

"Not until now." he smiled. 

"You didn't have to..." she said shyly."But I better _-hmph-_ get back to _-hmph!-_ work..." she then heads back to the kitchen, giving him a smile of thanks before going.

 _ **And a few hours later, after her shift as she heads out with Yami...**_

"So...about earlier... -hmph!- what did you mean by _-hmphmph!-_ strange?"

"I meant that you were strange in a way that I think is quite funny," said Yami.

She blushed and looked away shyly. "Th-thank you...?"

"You're welcome," said Yami.

"It's just... _-hmph-_ You see..." 

"Hmm, what is it?" asked Yami.

She gulped, looking up at him. _'Now or never...'_ she thought. _'Just say it!'_ "I'm... _-hmph-_ I'm a d-dragon..." she admitted, bracing herself for his reaction.

Yami put his hand to her forehead to check to see if she had a fever. "Do you have a fever?" he asked. "Because you seem to be going crazy."

"Huh?" she blinked, slightly confused. "But-"

"Well, you don't appear to have a fever, but keep taking that medicine I gave you, it should help. I have to go now." 

"Wait, Ya- _-HICCUP!-_ " A full hiccup then escapes her, the stream of fire lighting him in the face.

"T-tèa?" asked Yami surprisingly with a gasp.

She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and nose, seeing what she'd done.

"N-no, Tèa, it's alright." he said in a reassuring voice, still a bit ashy but more calm. 

"I...I...I'm so sorry!" She hid her face in her hands, which grew red as her nose.

"No, it's alright, really." Yami smiled as he approached her. 

She uncovered her face to look at him again, gazing into his eyes.

"You truly are strangely funny," said Yami, laughter in his voice. Her face grew more flushed at this. "May I tell you something?"

"Wh-what is it..?"

Yami came close to face and whispered... 

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 done! Big thank you to Artistica317 for helping me co-author this story. It really helped me get out of my years of writers block. And yes, the boss will have a name, as you'll find out later. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 2**

"May I tell you something?"

"Wh-what is it..?"

Yami came close to her face and told her that in his past life he saved the world..from the ruler of evil.

She gasped in surprise. "Y-you did? _-hmph-_ "

"Yes, I was." he smiled. "He, meaning my past self, was a great king he was the ruler of Egypt..He was a great pharaoh."

"Wow...You think -hmph- I could ever b- -hmph- be a hero, too..?"

Yami looked over at her and looked at her with a smile, reached out and touching her cheek as he softly spoke. "Yes, you can, I know you can."

Her cheeks flushed red as her nose again as she gazed into his eyes once more.

"You are one of a kind."

"Even with...how I am? I was always teased for my sneezes and _-hmph!-_ hiccups..."

"No, you are beautiful," said Yami. He reached and grabbed Tèa's hand, got down on one knee and kissed it.

Tears of happiness welled in her eyes as she watched him. "Y-yami..." Her belly bounced out again as she gave another squeakily muffled hiccup.

Yami heard her muffled hiccup and laughed which made her blush more. "Excuse me... _-_ heek _!-_ " She quickly slaps her hand over her mouth again.

Yami looked a bit flustered as well, but smiled as he watched her hold her breath, her belly still bouncing out with suppressed hiccups. Just as the moment would seem to last forever, Yami's phone began to ring.."Pardon me, for a moment," said Yami.

She nodded, slowly letting the breath out. Watching in concern, she wondered who he could be talking to.

"Hello? Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'm on my way. Okay, bye," said Yami as he hung up, looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I must go."

"Is everything _-hmph-_ alright? Let me go _-hmph!-_ with you!"

Yami began to blush. "Oh, you don't have to. You better go back home."

"But I'm fine!" Then her nose began to twitch. "I...I...AH-CHOO!"

"Whoa!" yelled Yami as he ducked.

"A thousand pardons..." she sniffed. "Stupid nose...Sensitive as Scooby Doo..."

But Yami just laughed. "Go home, it's for the best. Meet me at Domino Station tomorrow."

"But..." then she sighed softly, giving in. "Okay..." Pulling out a napkin and pen from her purse, she wrote down her number, handing him to him. "Here...To keep in touch"

Yami gave her smile as he took the paper. "I will never lose this."

She smiled back. "Thanks for _-hmph-_ everything today...Even i- _-hmph!-_ if I am like a -hmph- hiccupping Rudolph... _-HMPH!-_ "

This time, they both laughed, and she waved before turning to head home.

 ***Later that night***

Tèa lay back relaxed on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her belly and covered up as she watched a movie on TV, her belly bouncing with hiccups under the blanket. Her parents were out of town, so she had the house to herself that night. "Ah...ah...Ah-chmmph!" she quickly covered her mouth and nose with her fireproof kerchief, personally invented by her father Mike Gardner who happened to be a scientist and former police officer.

As Tèa watched TV her phone began to ring. She got up, reached for her phone, and saw a new text message from a new number. She opened the message and read.

[Hi, it's Yami.]

Smiling with a slight blush, she quickly texted back. [Hey! I had a feeling you'd text tonight.] she paused typing to hiccup. [Get that emergency taken care of?]

[Oh, yes I did, so tell me were you jealous?]

[Jealous? Whatever for?]

[Well you seem concerned.]

[Of course. Because you were.]

[My love, what do you mean?]

She blushed at the pet name, hiccupping before continuing. [I could see it on your face. And...thanks again for standing up for me today. I still can't believe it. You work miracles. Like an angel.]

[You're welcome, my love.]

She felt her blush deepen as she smiled again.

[Also did you hiccup when I gave your pet name?]

She laughed, letting out a strong hiccup. [How did you know? I wish you were here. It's so round and bouncy...And my nose is so tickly...Thankfully, I'm home alone. So no waking my belly will be flat again by morning. I have a feeling you love my sneezes and hiccups...]

He laughed, texting back. [Yes, I do. But I have a question for you.]

[Yes?]

[Do you live in an apartment complex? If so which one?]

[House actually. A block or so from Kame Game Shop. Why do you ask?]

[Oh, really? No reason. My love, I need you to do something for me.]

Confused yet curious, she tilted her head. [What's that?]

[I need you to go and open your front door.]

Blinking in confused curiosity, she set the bowl on the table before uncovering herself and going to the door, opening it.

"Surprise." Yami grinned with a wave as he stood at the door.

Eyes bright, she smiled wide. "Yami!" She giggled, embracing him

He laughs as she does, feeling her belly bounce against his. "Yes, I wanted to see you as well. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you so suddenly."

Covering her mouth, she stepped aside to allow him in. On TV was a favorite of hers: _**Zootopia**_.

He looked over at the TV then her, thoughtfully "Do you like ' ** _Zootopia_** '?" asked Yami.

She smiled and nodded. "It's a _-HIC!-_ favorite of mine."

"My little brother likes it as well, he said that Zootopia was the best," said Yami.

"I have to agree. Popcorn?" she turned to head to the kitchen.

"Sure, but please allow me," he insisted.

"Well, okay..." She then grows surprised as he takes her hand, setting her back on the couch and covering her lap and belly with the blanket, her belly jumping with hiccups beneath it.

Yami put the bag in the microwave and after about two and a half minutes, it was ready. He poured the popcorn in a bowl and sat next to Tèa. "So tell me, how long have you been a dragon? Were you born with this or were you cursed?"

"Born, of course. _-HUP!-_ I even have the _-HIC-_ fangs."

"Really? May I? I promise I won't be scared if that's what you're thinking."

She nodded picked up an open water bottle, gently biting down on the bottle rim so they show for him. "See? _-HUCK!-_ " she said muffledly.

"Wow, they're beautiful just like you."

She blushed deeply at the compliment. " _-HICCUP!-_ "

"Also, how do you stop hiccuping?"

"The next day... _-hmph-_ Until my -hmph- next case hits from too full or nerves. You don't...hate them already _-hic!-_ do you..?" she slumped nervously, hiccups speeding up. She began to tremble, heart racing. "And m...my nose is always pink...going red before I start to sneeze...Please...please don't hate me...!" she then began to cry, shaking.

Yami gently embraced her in his arms. "I could never hate you, Tèa..." He slowly stood up, keeping her embraced in his arms as they gaze into each other's eyes. She started to open her mouth to speak, but Yami leaned in and...

 **Author's Note: Chapter 2 done! Will the two kiss? What happens from here? Find out next chapter - coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Before I begin today's chapter, I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year 2017! Hope you all have a good New Years Eve. Let's all make the best of this year. That said, here we go!**

Yami leaned in and...his cellphone started to ring.

Tèa looked down at his pocket as it began to, having blinked out of her daze.

Yami answered his cell phone and a concerned Tea had to stand there for a long time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, goodbye, my love." he said as he tried not to let go of Tèa's hand.

"Goodbye..." she squeezed his hand back, her body jumping with another hiccup. "I promise to see you later..."

"And I promise I will never abandon you."

But a short time after he leaves, her phone rings. She lets out a hiccup as she looks at the ID. It was her boss...

"H-hello?"

"TEEEEEAAAA! GET OVER TO BURGER WORLD NOW, I NEED YOU HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Im-immediately? -hmph!- But, boss, I - _-HICCUP!-_ "

"WHAT WAS THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT NOISE WAS JUST GET YOUR DISORDERED SELF OVER HERE NOW!"

She then hears a click as he hangs up, the only sound being her racing heart and powerful hiccups as they came every second. What was she going to do now? And why did her boss request urgency?

 **Author's Note: Short chapter here, I know, but more are on the way, I promise. (What can I say? Artistica317 loves cliffhangers. Do you?). Happy New Year, everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 4**

She then hears a click as he hangs up, the only sound being her racing heart and powerful hiccups as they came every second. What was she going to do now? And why did her boss request urgency? Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed in her Burger World employee uniform, she grabbed her purse and her phone and quickly ran to her workplace. In her rush, however, she had forgotten to slip into her coat. But she had no choice but to ignore the winter chill, because the glare of her boss was much worse.

Upon arrival...

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, TEA!" shouted her boss.

"I...Sorry..." she panted breathlessly. "I-I was..."

"I WAS..WHAT!"

She gulped. "I w-was..too slow and I apologize. I have a cold, and-"

"AND WHAT?!"

"N-nothing, sir!" Her round, full belly then jumps with a sudden hiccup.

"THEN GET TO WORK IT'S RUSH HOUR, NOW LET'S GO, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" She quickly rushed to the kitchen, shutting the door behind her and panting as her heart raced. " _-HIC! HIC! HICCUP HICCUP! HICCUP!-_ " she hiccupped relentlessly, bubble after bubble escaping her mouth, for in her rush, she'd swallowed her soap in the shower.

Bubbles kept filling the kitchen ironically cleaning the dishes for her.

She watched as one of the bubbles landed on her red nose and laughed as it popped

Her boss heard her laughter however and burst in through the door..TEA! YOU SHOULD BE WORKING, NOT LAUGHING!"

Startled, she quickly rushed to the sink and began to scrub some dishes. "S-sorry, sir! _-HIC!-_ "

"HMPH.." He slammed the door as he left.

Tèa breathed a sigh of relief, only to watch as another bubble landed and popped. "Ah...ahh...AHH-CHMMPH!" She quickly covered her mouth and nose, but was flown back, rattling the pots and pans above her before a hanging kettle falls and slips into her head. She cried out in pain and everybody ran to the kitchen to see what had happened. There they say Tea on the ground with a bump on her head..She wasn't seriously injured, but it was still an injury.

Seeing everyone now watching her, her heart raced again. She quickly rushed to her feet, brushing herself off. "I-I'm fine! Excuse me! -HIC!-" she hiccupped, dashing out the door with a tray of water glasses to get to work. Before she could however, her boss came and told her to go home because of the injury she had gotten. She both relieved and happy to go home. But should she really? What if the boss' kindness was just a facade? Would she be fired? She shook in fear before hiccupping relentlessly again as she made her way down the sidewalk.

Soon home, she shuts the door before letting out a bubbly sneeze. Groaning, she changes her clothes and goes to bed having sweet dreams in the night

And the following morning, as she wakes and sits up, she looked at the clock and noticed it was noon. As she yawned, her phone vibrated, showing text messages and missed calls from Yami.

 _'Oh no...Am I late?! He must be worried sick!'_ she thought, quickly checking her messages.

[Tèa, I'll see you at Domino Station.]

[Tèa, I'm Domino Station.]

[Where are you?]

She blushed deeply, facepalming with an embarrassed groan. [Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! I totally overslept! Give me ten minutes.]

[Oh, alright I was worried you since you didn't answer.]

She quickly headed downstairs, making some toast and jelly and quickly gulped it down before answering. [I can explain...Gosh, I'm so embarrassed...]

Seeing she had five missed calls from him, she panicked, quickly calling him back. Her heart pounded and she bit her lower lip as she anxiously waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry! I promise I'm not standing you up! My boss had me work late then there was the cold medicine, and-" she told him quickly as she prepared to warm some soup broth in some travel mugs.

"Tèa."

"Anyway, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! And I -" Just then Tèa heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it could at this time of day. "Hm?" Looking over curiously, she brought the phone down from her ear and went over, peeking through the door hole.

She saw...

 **Author's Note: Who's the surprise visitor? I have a feeling I know, but do you? ;) More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hm?" Looking over curiously, she brought the phone down from her ear and went over, peeking through the door hole.

She saw Yami standing at the door and opened it, a surprised look on her face. "Y-yami!"

"Yes."

"How did you- are you a Houdini?" You always pop up when I least expect it!" She then handed him his mug. "...Soup?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not, I was worried when you were late, so I went to your job and asked if you were scheduled to work today and they told how you had to work a late shift and also how you got hurt. So I rushed over here to see if you were alright. And I think you should eat that soup because I think you have a fever..." He put his hand to her forehead..and it was decided that she did have a fever..."As I suspected, you do. Come I'll take care of you."

She blushed. "I-it was nothing! Just a minor bump." she said, putting her hand on the spot.

"I don't think so. You were hurt and you being healthy and injury free is more important to me!"

"Y-yami..." She blushed more as he put the mug to her lips, slowly drinking the broth in big gulps.

"Here, come on I'll take you to your room."

"But really, I'm-" she covers her mouth to give a smokey cough.

"You're really what? Not well? Okay, I'll stay here make sure you feel better."

She opened her mouth to speak as he gently leaned her back in the bed, only to have the thermometer popped in her mouth.

"Here, leave the thermometer in your mouth for a little while, I'll be right back," Yami said as he left the room.

She blinked, both surprised and confused, before crossing her eyes to look at the thermometer and then at her reflection in the mirror beside her. Her nose was a cute cherry red. It was then that she began to wonder..She still had not shown him her dragon form. Imagine if he found out. Imagine if her BOSS found out her secret...Should she tell HIM, too? She gulped, before hiccupping softly.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapters, but this way you get more to look forward to. Hope you're enjoying this so far :) More to come soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 6**

It was then that Yami came back in to check the thermometer. Her temperature was 250°F!

Before he could take it out, her nose began to twitch again, breath hitching. She looked up at him, covering her nose with both hands as he slipped the thermometer out of her mouth.

"My love, are you alright?! You have a very high fever!" asked a distressed Yami.

"It's a dreh...dragon fever..." she forced out.

"Oh, well we could bring down your fever with ice, but it'll be different since you're a dragon."

Tea nodded as her breath hitched more, pulling out wads of tissues and covering her mouth and nose. "AHH-CHOO!" she let out a strong sneeze, lifting from the bed a bit before landing back.

"Scratch that, you're taking medicine right now."

"But, I -"

"No 'buts' you need medicine and I'll make some for you. My mother showed me how to make her medicine before she..."

Noting his pause and sad expression, she frowned in sympathy. "Oh, I...I'm so sorry..."

Yami shook his head and smiled. "No, nevermind. I'll go make it for you."

She slumped back with a slight pout as he leaves, but then caught a whiff of the soup, looking her to see the large pot of it Yami had left behind. Her mouth began to water as her stomach growled loudly.

And, unable to help herself, Tea picked up the pot and began to drink directly from it, her belly growing with each filling gulp.

"Okay, I'm back and I the medicine is in the fridge. Now for the-huh? What happened to the soup? You ate the whole thing didn't you, my love?"

She jumped with a muffled hiccup before rubbing her belly, letting out a sound between a sigh and a dragon purr.

 _'Why is she so cute?'_

When he sees her round, full belly...Yami then put his hand on the back of Tea's head and pushed it forward, so that their foreheads would touch. "I will protect you forever, my beloved."

"And I will protect you..." she said softly back.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 6 complete! Short but sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it. More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 7**

Yami then put his hand on the back of Tèa's head and pushed it forward, so that their foreheads would touch..it was then told Tea, "I will protect you forever, my beloved."

"And I will protect you..." she said softly back.

Yami leaned in to get a kiss. But then...

 _ **RING!**_

Yami's phone went off. He saw the caller and apologized to Tea, for he had to leave. Again. 

She looked surprised for a moment, both at the sudden call and the fact they almost kissed, then frowned sadly with another muffled hiccup as she nods. "I'll be waiting, my love..."

Yami gave a kiss on the forehead and said "Get better. I will see you tomorrow my love."

She blushed with a shy smile. "Please be careful..."

"I love you..." he stated as he turned.

Hearing this, her face went red as her nose. "I love you too..." she replied, watching him go.

But a few hours later, she lay in bed slightly bored. Should she return to work? Sure, she had her cold and the hiccups, but perhaps her co-workers overreacted. After all, it was just a bump on the head. And what about her boss...She decided to just wing it. Her boss's wrath is worse than any fever or cold. But upon entry...

"TEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HAVE A BUMP ON YOUR HEAD AND YOU HAVE A FEVER!"

She groaned as she rubbed her ear. _'Yep..._ Boss _of the Year...'_ she thought. She smiled a bit. "Really, I'm fine...It's just a _-hmph-_ and I have _-hmph-_ medicine..."

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Yami.

[I'll be back around 7 tonight. Please do not take the medicine.]

When she saw this she was relieved but curious as she messaged him back.

[You don't want me to take it? Why would...Ohh..you want to be my doctor, do you?] she texted, fighting back a grin.

[W-well, you only need a certain amount and I'm the only one who knows how much you need, so, um..]

[I am going to try and work for just an hour or two. I should try to make up for lost hours... You know how my boss is. His name is Brad Thomas, by the way. Speaking of him...there's something I want to discuss with you later] she admitted. [And don't worry, I have a backup plan for my fever]

[No! You aren't going to work I won't allow it! If your fever gets even worse, then I won't know what to do.]

[But, Yami...]

[If your boss disagrees with you staying in bed because of a fever then I will handle him, you stay in bed, please. I don't want to lose you.]

She sighed. "Well, boss, you win. -hmph- It's two to one - my boyfriend wants me home re- -hmph!- resting, too..."

[Please wait a little while for me, Tea...I promise I'll be there.] 

[I'll be home - again - waiting...]

She then waved farewell to her boss for the day and went home. But once there, she also topped her head with cold water and even some snow before getting into her bed with a shiver.

"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AHH-CHOO!" she sneezed strongly, dabbing her nose with a sniff in a tissue. Just then she heard a knock at the door and went over, peeking out through the hole. 

Lo and behold, it was him. Seeing him out of breath as she opened her door, she realized he must've run all the way to her house. "Y-yami?" She then grew surprised as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you."

"No... _-hmph-_ I'm sorry... _-HICCUP!-_ "

As he feels her belly bounce out against him and the strength of her hiccups in the embrace, he picked Tèa up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom to rest and to give her the medicine.

"I hope I'm not too heavy..." she said, embarrassed. "Curse my dragonic appetite... _-HMPH!-_ "

He chuckled. "Wait here. I'll get the medicine." 

She watched as she's set gently in her bed and he walks out to fetch the medicine.

Yami walked back in a moment later with a plastic water bottle and a spoon, pouring just enough to fill it. "Here, open your mouth you must swallow this. Forgive me if it tastes bitter. But this medicine does work, I promise."

She gave it a slight sniff and wrinkled her nose.

Yami then gave her the medicine as she opened her mouth to speak. First one spoonful then two. She swallowed it with distaste, shuddering. "That's my girl...Now you go to sleep and tomorrow you'll feel all better."

She gave a small but sweet smile. "Do I get a -hmph- sucker, Dr. Yami?" she giggled, forcing a squeaky muffled hiccup to come out.

Yami's face slowly turned red. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 8**

She gave a small but sweet smile. "Do I get a -hmph- sucker, Dr. Yami?" she giggled, forcing a squeaky muffled hiccup to come out.

Yami's face turned red. "I will be your protector forever, my love. You have my word." he said with a smile.

A short time later, Tèa watched as Yami gently pressed a stethoscope to her full belly as well as her chest, a tongue press stick now beside her tissues as well.

"Well, you're starting to feel better. All you need is just a good night's sleep. So I'd better leave you to it." Reluctantly, Tea let Yami leave and return home, but not before Yami tucked her in for bed.. He bid her a fond farewell and returned home.

Watching him go, she frowned. He was always in a hurry and on the go? What was with all the secrecy...They never even stayed to find the reason for her hiccups. Sighing, she slowly closed her eyes, hoping for a better day just around the corner.

 **\- The Next Morning -**

Tèa woke up feeling 100% better. She completely back to normal...or as normal as a dragon can get in its human form. She took a shower then got dressed and headed out for work..However, she still couldn't get her mind of her thoughts of last night as she walked down the street. Perhaps her boss or co-workers would have some advice. She laughed softly to herself. The bellowing boss helpful? That'll be the day! Still, she wanted answers. Was it nerves? Something she ate? Was she eating too much being a dragon? Perhaps all three. She'd always had powerful sneezes and hiccups, even as a hatchling. But she worried more for her boss's reaction more than anything. Shaking her head briskly to clear it, she looked up as Burger World came into view and calmly entered.

A short time later, she began to work. Everything seemed completely normal, until...

" _-HIC!-_ " she quickly covered her mouth. "Oh no...No, no, no, not now.. _-HICCUP!-_ " _'Keep calm'_ she thought as she picked up a tray of ice water. _'Maybe it's just teasers.'_ But a muffled, squeakish hiccup escaped, making the ice water jingle on the tray. Taking a deep breath, she held it as she took the tray out to the customers.

Amazingly, she was able to get through her shift without a hitch and hoped the rest the day would go smoothly, too.

Feeling a red balloon in her pocket that a child had given her during her shift, she decided to try it. She blew gently a few times, watching it slowly expand.

Perhaps this would help her hiccups. But just as she got the balloon peach-sized...

She suddenly began to hiccup and it was just then that her boss entered. And he'd seen everything.

" _-HIC!-_ she hiccupped strongly, the balloon expanding before popping.

"Tèa...What..are you?"

Before Tèa could say anything her boss anything he fainted in shock.

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh! Her secret's out! What will happen to her? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: center;"strongForget History! A Dragon's True Love/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 9/strong/p  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 3:44:05 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"Gasping, she rushed over and caught him in her arms. "Boss!"br /br /span/spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"It was late at night and all the other workers had gone home and poor Tea didn't know what to do. It was then that she remembered the one person she could count on. /spanStill hiccupping, she quickly pulled out her phone and speed-dialed Yami's number./span/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 3:44:05 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Hello?"/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 3:44:05 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Yami! We have a problem... em-HICCUP!/em-"/span  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:28:47 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:28:47 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""What's wrong? What happened?"/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:28:47 PM UTC-5" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:30:42 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She then explained everything to him. "- and as I was blowing em-HIC!-/em some of my fi- em-HIC!-/em fire slipped out and - em-HIC! HIC! HICCUP! HUCK!-/em" she hiccupped, the nerves speeding them up./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:33:38 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:33:38 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Okay, okay, calm down and tell me where you are, Tea."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:34:50 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:34:50 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Bu- em-hmph!-/em Burger World. Boss fainted... em-HIC!-/em Oh, Yami, what'll I do?! em-HIC HICCUP!-/em"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:38:15 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:38:15 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Okay, calm down Tea. Is it just the two of you there? Is there anyone else at Burger World?/spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:39:44 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:39:44 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""No..." she said, before sniffling. "Oh, Yami... em-hic-/em I'm a monster...A freak!" she cried, hiccupping./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:40:48 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:40:48 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""No, you aren't! Lock all the doors and make sure no one gets in. I'm on my way."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:42:07 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:42:07 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""O-okay..." A click and more hiccups are heard as she softly locked the door./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:50:22 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:50:22 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"Yami ran as fast as he could, making it all the way to Burger World. He looked inside, but didn't see anybody, figuring Tea was hiding in the kitchen with her collapsed boss..He called Tea back, hoping she would answer../span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:50:22 PM UTC-5" /div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:50:22 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"Tèa, still in a panic, heard her phone and when she saw it was Yami she was relieved../spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;" /spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Yami...d-do you hate me? -HMPH!- Are you angry with me?" she /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:51:50 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:51:50 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Tèa, I will answer your questions once I'm inside, I need you to unlock the door, I'm outside."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:52:30 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:52:30 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""H-hang on." Another click. /spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She peeked out before setting the boss gently against the wall and running up, unlocking the main door. /span"Alright. -hmph!- All clear."/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:53:36 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;" /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:54:41 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Oh, good, you're alright. Where's your boss?"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:56:27 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 4:58:27 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She motioned to the kitchen, taking his hand and leading him there before locking the door behind them. "em-HICCUP!-/em" /spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, rushing to a sink and filling a pitcher partially with water before tilting it and starting to drink./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:00:30 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:00:30 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Okay, what exactly happened here? Start from the beginning and talk very slowly, okay? I'm not going anywhere."/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:00:30 PM UTC-5" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:04:33 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She let out a calming breath before hiccupping again. "As I said be em-hmph-/em before...My day started normal, but then em-hmph-/em I got these em-hmph!-/em hiccups. And long st- em-HIC-/em story short, after my shift, I was blo- em-HMPH-/em blowing into a balloon a ki- em-HIC-/em kid gave me when the boss entered and... em-hmph-/em Well, you know the rest em-HICCUP!-/em"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:05:33 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:05:33 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Ah, I see. Well..."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:07:22 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:07:22 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She tilted the pitcher, finishing the last of her water. When she hiccupped into the pitcher.../span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:09:42 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;" /span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:09:42 PM UTC-5"span class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"em'She's as cute as ever...'/em Yami thought with a warm smile./span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:09:42 PM UTC-5" /div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 3:44:05 PM UTC-5"  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:10:19 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She set it down, looking at him curiously. "Well, what?"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:12:54 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:12:54 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Oh, r-right. Um...to be honest I'm still curious as to how he passed out."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:13:32 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;" /span/div  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:14:10 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""I told you em-hic!-/em He saw my em-HIC!-/em dragon fire."/span/div  
/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:14:10 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Yes, I know, but I'm also wondering when he'll wake up."/span  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:17:25 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:17:25 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She gulped. "And who knows how em-hic!-/em he'll react when he does... em-HIC HIC HICCUP!-/em" she said, trembling a bit./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:18:50 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:18:50 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Well, we should probably wait here until he wakes up and we'll see what happens then."/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:20:13 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="text-align: left;" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:20:13 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"She nodded, taking his hand /br /strongAnd an hour or so later.../strong/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:21:46 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:21:46 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Hmph..what happened?"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:22:37 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:22:37 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Thank goodness! -hmph- You're awake! Are you alright?"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj Sn"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:24:31 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:24:31 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""YES! I THINK SO!"/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:25:15 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:25:15 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""How can he yell when he just woke up?" Yami whispered./span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:25:15 PM UTC-5" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id=" " class="tk TmwRj pj"  
div id=" " class="Tn"  
div class="KL"  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:26:34 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""That's my em-hmph-/em boss for you..." she whispered back. "Charming, isn't he?" she replied sarcastically./span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:26:34 PM UTC-5" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="PD IF"  
div id=" " class="JL"  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:28:43 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""HOLD ON...REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW.../spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"I WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN AND I SAW TEA../spanspan id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"BREATH FIRE!"/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:29:04 PM UTC-5" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:29:04 PM UTC-5"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;""Uh, oh..." the two say in /span/div  
/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:29:04 PM UTC-5" /div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 5:29:04 PM UTC-5"strongspan class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"To be continued in Chapter 10/span/strong/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="Mu SP" data-tooltip="January 1, 2017 at 3:44:05 PM UTC-5" /div 


	10. Chapter 10

Forget History! A Dragon's True Love

Chapter 10

"HOLD ON...REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW...I WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN AND I SAW TEA..BREATH FIRE!"

"Uh, oh" Yami and Tea said in unison.

"Oh, boss..." she chuckled nervously. "You must be -hmph- working -HMPH!- too hard..."

"NO WAY! I KNOW I'M NOT HALLUCINATING! AND JUST TO PROVE THAT!" Tea's boss ran to grab the pepper. He then dashed some in her face and she began sneezing out fire.

"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH...AH-CHOO!"

"Get down!" yelled Yami as he grabbed Tea's manager. After Tea was done sneezing the entire kitchen was covered in ash.

Tea slapped both hands over her mouth, eye wide. "Oops..."

Yami and Brad both peeked their heads up over the countertop they were hiding behind and they saw the whole room covered in ash.

Tea then spotted then two behind the counter and blushed with a nervous grin and chuckle. " _-HICCUP!-_ "

They both looked straight at Tea and then at each other.

Gulping, she quickly grabbed a broom and a rag to try and clean it up, still hiccupping muffledly and quickly.

"Here, I'll help you, Tèa"

"YOU TWO HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, RIGHT NOW!"

Tèa yelped and jumped, broom falling with a clatter as she turned to face him, back against the wall.

"WELL?!"

"W-well... _-HMPH-_ you see...Long story short, I'm a..." Her nose suddenly began to twitch again. "a d..a dra-heh...ah...AHH...AHH-CHMMPH!" she clamped her mouth and nose with her hands, the power of the sneeze landing her on her belly. "dragon..."

"HUH?"

"She said she's a dragon."

Tea hiccupped again, giving a slight bounce on her belly before standing.

"WHAT?! DRAGONS DON'T EXIST! YOU BOTH ARE PLAYING A JOKE IN ME RIGHT?! HOLD ON, TEA CAN'T MAKE A JOKE! NEITHER CAN HER PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND, I DOUBT!"

"But, boss - _-HIC!-_ " She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth again.

"We're telling the truth how else do you explain all of this. You need to stop doubting and start believing!"

Brad meanwhile, had a shocked look on his face.

"Please believe us, boss _-hmph!-_ I'm sorry I.. _-hmph-_ never told you... _-HMPH!-_ "

"WHAT PROVE TO DO YOU HAVE THAT YOUR DRAGON?"

"Ugh, she just breathed fire, for crying out loud, what more prove do you need!?"

"WELL, IF SHE REALLY IS A DRAGON THEN THAT MUST MENA THAT YOU HAVE FANGS, CORRECT? SO IF YOU DO SHOW THEM TO ME, NOW!"

"But, boss, my _-hmph-_ hiccups might- _-HIC!-_ "

"I DON'T CARE! SHOW ME THOSE FANGS NOW!"

Gulping, she held her breath slightly before opening her mouth wide.

Brad looked into her mouth and saw her fangs. Even then he still thought this was all a joke. So he did something really stupid. He pulled on her fangs and then she hiccupped.

Luckily, Yami pushed him to the ground before he could get burned. "Now do you believe us?"

There was no doubt about it...She'd have to show them her full form come morning. But first...

She looked around the kitchen while hiccupping, blushing at its disarray as she covered her mouth and nose in her apron. She would either be fired...or demanded to go on a shopping trip for fresh supplies.

Shutting her eyes tight, Tèa mentally braced herself for whatever came.

 **Author's Note: What will Brad's decision be? Find out in chapter 11. Coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forget History! A Drragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 11**

There was no doubt about it...She'd have to show them her full form. But first...

She looked around the kitchen while hiccupping, blushing at its disarray as she covered her mouth and nose in her apron. She would either be fired...or demanded to go on a shopping trip for fresh supplies. Shutting her eyes tight, Tèa mentally braced herself for whatever came.

"TEA! IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A DRAGON, THEN SHOW ME!"

"Really? You still don't believe?! Even after seeing all of this?!"

Brad looked Yami with a confused look.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, Yami, he's right." she sighed. "It's time you both saw it..."

And so, she led them both around the back of the building, turning to face them.

"Alright...Brace yourselves... _-hmph!-_ Here we go..."

She then closed her eyes and her body began to glow. When the light faded, in her place was a dragon white as snow, with ocean blue wings and golden eyes.

"What's happening? Tèa!"

Giving a nervous smile, she waved her paw slowly, covering her muzzle with a smokey hiccup. "S-so...what do you think?"

Yami and Brad both looked surprised. It was then, yet again, Brad fell back and fainted.

Yami watched as he did so. "Does he enjoy fainting?"

She giggled. "Never thought I'd s- _-hmph-_ see this side of Brad." She lightly tapped him with a claw.

"I never knew someone could faint so much."

She then leaned down for Yami to stroke her muzzle, the tip of her nose a cute cherry red.

"So this is what you really look like, then?" he asked as he stroked it gently. 

"Mm-hmm..." she smiled. "You like?"

Yami shook his head with a smile."You are still beautiful..."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes before she nuzzled him with a dragonic purr.

"I love you." Yami replied softly. 

"I love you, too..."

She then hiccupped again, her belly bouncing up then back down with a thunderous thud.

Yami hugged the large dragon and they looked down as Brad groaned on the ground. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

She smiled and hugged back gently with a paw before looking at Brad curiously. "Boss..?"

"HMPH.." Brad slowly stirred and opened his eyes, sitting up."...WHAT?"

"Now do you believe us?"

"BELIEVE WHAT?!"

Yami slapped a hand to his forehead.

"OH, RIGHT, I REMEMBER NOW! YOU WERE RIGHT; YOU'RE A DRAGON!"

"He has more disbelief than Kaiba. Actually, I take it back - _no one_ has more disbelief than Kaiba."

Sighing, she facepalmed, running a paw down her muzzle before relaxing. "And by the way, my dragon name is Ebony. It's, uh...a long story..." she blushed.

"I think, I-I mean we'd be willing to listen. Right?" Yami elbowed Brad in the side.

"Yeah."

Yami and Ebony gasped, shocked Brad had just spoken so..normally...

"It's a miracle..." Yami said, surprised.

She nodded slowly, eyes still slightly wide in surprise. "Uh-huh..."

"WELL, TELL ME THE STORY!" yelled Brad.

"And he's back." said Yami s he turned his head.

She briskly shook her head to recover from the surprise, then cleared her throat. "Well, you see... _-hmph-_ As I said, I always had a _-hmph-_ sensitive nose and belly...And the very night I ha- _-hmph-_ hatched...I sneezed...pushing myself into the _-hmph-_ sooty fireplace..." she told them, blushing more.

"Oh, so that's why you're named Ebony." Yami said as he smiled.

"YEAH, I UNDERSTAND, TOO!"

"And my dad has it on video..." she added, hiding her face with a wing.

Yami chuckled as he threw a smile toward his true love.

Ebony smiled back timidly, shivering as a chilly breeze blew through.

It was a beautiful moment until... _they_ arrived... 

**Author's Note: Who are the mystery visitors? Find out, next chapter. Coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forget History! A Dragon's True Love**

 **Chapter 12**

With a soft gasp of alarm, Ebony quickly ducked behind the building again.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" asked Yami as he joined her and Brad. 

"H-hunters..." she whispered, covering her mouth to fight back another hiccup as she trembled.

"WHO ARE THE HUNTERS!?" Brad asked, unintentionally yelling into Yami's ear.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Do you want to get caught?"

"Someone must've found out _-hmph!-_ and spilled my secret..."

"What?"

"What if _-hmph-_ they're after me..? _-HIC!-_ "

"Ebony, don't worry, I'll protect you, but first you have to change back." Yami whispered.

She nodded. "Maybe if I'm _-hmph-_ human, they'll be _-hmph-_ none the wiser..." Shutting her eyes tight, she quickly did so. 

"Great, now let's get out of here."

She nodded, quickly following Yami and Brad to a better hiding place, which was a nearby alley. But suddenly, her nose began to twitch as another breeze came through. "Ah...ahh...AH..."

Yami quickly covered Tèa's nose to stop her from sneezing and thankfully it worked...She didn't let out a single sneeze.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she waited for the footsteps to fade before running onward with Yami and Brad back to the restaurant kitchen, panting heavily as she locked the door behind them.

There, they waited for what felt like ages for the Hunters to leave.

Tèa shook nervously, mouth covered with both hands as she muffledly, relentlessly hiccupped. "We can't _-hmph-_ let them or anyone see my _-hmph-_ fire or this _-hmph-_ mess! Oh, guys, what are we _-hmph!-_ going to do?! _-hmph hmph HMPH!-_ " 

"Um..how about you swallow soap, so that way instead of sneezing out fire, you sneeze out bubbles instead?" Yami suggested.

But Brad was skeptical. "Won't that be suspicious, her sneezing out bubbles?"

"No, it won't, I know it won't. Take my word for it." Yami then looked over at his frightened girlfriend. "I promised I would protect you, Tèa, and I will keep it."

She nodded. "If any- _-hmph-_ anyone asked, it was just a _-hmphmph!-_ happy accident... _-HIC!-_ " Tèa then began to drink as her boss tilted her head back gently and Yami put the tip of the bottle of dishwashing liquid to her lips, belly rounding out just slightly under her apron as she soon drank the whole thing.

When she was finished Yami asked, "How do you feel?"

His response was a hiccup, which brought forth a handful of bubbles. One of them then popped on her nose. "Ah...AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!" she sneezed out streams of bubbles rather than fire.

"Well, I guess that means the plan worked." 

" _-HIC!- -HIC!- HUCKUP!-_ "

As she continued to hiccup, bubbles filling the room...

"Come on, we should leave," Brad whispered. "The bubbles are a good cover up."

"But what about - _-hmph!-_ supplies?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked. Her stomach then growled. "Oh, that kind of supplies." 

She smiled sheepishly as she blushed before hiccupping again.

"Alright, let's grab everything we need and go," said Yami.

Brad and Tèa agreed, grabbing all the food they could before making their way for the exit.

They soon arrived at the Kame Game Shop, slamming the door shut and gasping for breath.

"That was.. _-HICCUP!-_ too close..." Tèa said, panting.

"YEAH! TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!" yelled Brad.

"Agreed." _'So he's back to his old self.'_ Yami thought.

"And I doubt _-hmph-_ we've seen the _-hmph!-_ last of these guys..."

"YEAH!"

"Isn't there _-hmph-_ anything we _-hmph-_ can do? I can't exactly _-hmph-_ keep eating the _-hmph-_ soap stock... _-HICCUP!- -HICCUP!-_ "

"SHE HAS A POINT; I NEED MY INVENTORY!"

"Well, that's true... Isn't there anything that you have that can stop your hiccups, at least for a little while?" asked Yami looking at her curiously.

She shook her head reluctantly. "Nothing on me at the _-HUP!-_ moment...What'll we do? _-HIC!-_ "

"ISN'T THERE ANYWAY THAT YOU CAN GET SOMETHING THAT CAN STOP YOUR HICCUPING!"

She gulped, blushing deeply as she covered her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she then held it, cheeks puffed out.

"I know this may sound strange, but is there a potion shop nearby?" asked Yami curiously.

"REALLY? THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JOKING! OF _COURSE_ THERE IS NO POTION SHOP NEARBY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Brad yelled in Yami's face.

" _-HIC!- -HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP!-_ " Tèa began to hiccup relentlessly again, startled as her heart raced.

 **Author's Note** **: Poor Tèa...Things just keep getting worse for her. Who are these hunters and who exactly spilled the beans? Find out what happens next...next time!**


End file.
